Yugi in Karakura
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Yugi then tranfers to Karakura town, and he's not alone when he sees strange spirits. AU. See profile for status.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of Yugi

So this is another Idea I came up with while I had free time in my school. So enjoy!

* * *

It was another new day at Karakura town, while a new student transfers to Karakura high school, and this is no ordinary teenager.

While Yugi walked into the classroom for the very first time, he was quite nervous of what it expect.

"Oh good! You're here! Class, can I have your attention please?" the teacher asked.

Everyone was just dead silent while she called out the announcement.

"Ok, so this is our new transfer student, Yugi Moto."

"Um….Hi everyone?" Yugi shyly said.

"Now I want you you people to make him feel welcome. Yugi, you can go sit next to Ichigo right there."

"Ok." and there he sat for the whole day, not talking to anyone.

"Hi there, Yugi!" Ichigo introduced himself

"Um...Hi?" Yugi answered and didn't talk to him the whole day.

* * *

School ended so quickly and Yugi just walked home by himself.

"Man, I sure wish that Joey and the others could come with me. I miss them." Yugi wished.

While he got back to his apartment and walked in, he was surprised that everything was just organized and sorted out into it's proper place, despite the fact that he never unpacked soon he arrived. He then examined the whole room, and looks out the window for any strange activity. Shortly afterwards a hollow appeared from the window and then, crashed into his room.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

The hollow didn't say anything, but then charged towards Yugi.

"I don't know who you are, but stay away from me!"

Suddenly, the millenium puzzle began to glow, and soon afterwards, Yami Yugi took his place. Ichigo then came in through the window, with a kimono-like uniform and a big sword in his hands, ready to face the hollow.

"What brings you here?" Yami yugi asked Ichigo.

"Wait, you can see me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I can, and now leave my home at once!" Yami Yugi demanded.

"This hollow has to be dealt with, and I'm not leaving until it's dead." Ichigo replied.

Soon afterwards, the hollow quickly disintegrated while it was struck by the Dark Magician's dark magic attack.

"What the-" Ichigo wondered. "How did you-"

"This creature is gone, so who are you? I demand an answer" Yami Yugi asked.

"Excuse me, but are you the one who was new around here?" Ichigo asked.

Then Yami Yugi shifted back to his old self, and Yugi was just standing there before him. The Dark Magician disintegrated as well.

"Well, that's me!" Yugi said.

"Umm….. you're a little short this time." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes when I change place with my spirit." Yugi said.

"So how can you see me, and that hollow earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I can just see them." Yugi replied.

"Well have you seen similar creatures like hollows?" Ichigo again asked.

"Well, There was one and it was when I was really young..."

* * *

So leave a review of you liked it and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: More about Yugi

**I don't know why you guys want another chapter, but that's ok with me.**

* * *

"... and that's how I can see them." Yugi said.

Ichigo was stunned and awed about how this kind of power can be shown just by his Millenium Puzzle.

"So let me get this straight, you started seeing ghosts because you solved that millenium thing?" Ichigo questioned Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Ichigo pondered about the idea for a bit. "Well, that's something extraordinary! Never thought that this could happen."

"Yep, it is pretty cool." Yugi said.

Yugi and Ichigo continued talking, until Ichigo heard a hollow from a considerable distance.

"Oh. There's another hollow!" Ichigo spend almost all his time talking to Yugi, that he lost track of time. It was almost midnight.

"So see you soon, Yugi!" Ichigo said before he departed.

"Ok, then, so see you soon as well!" Yugi replied.

"Well, That was an interesting experience! Sure hope I could meet him in school tomorrow." Then went back to his bedroom and slept for the day.

* * *

_The next day…._

Yugi was just in his school, eating lunch by himself on the rooftop. It was just another normal day for Yugi in his new school. He thought that Ichigo would be late, because of his 'duties' for Karakura Town.

"Well, can't say that he'll be early today either." Yugi wondered.

Yugi continued to eat his lunch by himself in the rooftop.

"Man I wonder where he is right now?" Yugi wondered.

So, he continued until Ichigo saw him.

"Hey, Yugi." Ichigo greeted him.

"Oh, Uh.. Hey Ichigo." Yugi greeted back.

Ichigo quickly took his spot next to him and got out his lunch. What it inside was some Sushi, onigiri, and a juice box.

"Oh wow! That sure looks good." Yugi mouth watered.

"Yeah, my sister Yuzu made it for me. She is one good cook if you ask me." Ichigo said.

The two ate at the balcony with their lunches. Of course, Yugi kept drooling over Ichigo's lunch, and Ichigo gave him some of his lunch, just for him to stop drooling.

"Wow, your sister really is a good cook!" Yugi complimented.

"Thanks. Good that you like it."

Then Ichigo asked him something. Something that had to do with the power that he has.

"So, I'm wondering, what kind of power do you have?" Ichigo asked.

Yugi thought about it for a minute. "I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with the millennium items."

"The millenium items?" Ichigo asked.

_Meanwhile in the soul society….._

"Sir! We have received word that another being can detect soul reaper." said a messenger to Captain Ukitake.

Now, the captain was stunned when he heard this. He knew that no one in the soul society's history, could ever see a real soul reaper, let alone interact with one.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake said.

"We are certain, sir."

Ukitake then began to think about what course of action should be taken when going to confront him.

"Hmm...Confronting him would not be easy. If what they say is true, then this person might contain a power dangerous to destroy the Soul Society..."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading, I really hoped you enjoyed. If you did, remember to review and fav my story, and stay tuned for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Power of Yugi

**Thank you guys for reading my chapters! So sorry I didn't update sooner, because I was busy with, life, and other crazy things, so I again Apologize. In this chapter, Yugi builds his relationship with Ichigo, and his friends, but little does he know that someone is watching his actions, and it's one of the captains of the Gotei 13.**

* * *

"Yeah, these millennium items were created 5,000 years ago, or so I've learned from an old legend. They were originally used to protect Egypt from all foreign attackers, but somehow, they also made another disastrous problem among themselves. They had the power, at its best, the ability to wipe out the entire world…. a lifeless world" Yugi was trembling with fear once he spoke that phrase. Ichigo then noticed his fear, and tried to comfort him, by patting his head

"There, there. It's okay if you're afraid of something." Ichigo remarked, while trying to calm Yugi down.

"I…...I…..had no idea that they could do this kind of horrible thing…" Yugi stammered.

Ichigo was thinking to himself, while comforting him, "Man, this wasn't compared to that other guy that I was facing the other day. This Yugi looks… unconfident, and easy to beat, just by looking tough. The other version of Yugi was all brave, and even showed no fear while facing a hollow. Just who is he? Does he have the same powers as me? Is he another soul reaper? I have so many questions to ask his other half, but more importantly….."

During that time, a mysterious foreshadow appeared after Yugi, standing tall and proud. He then saw Yugi in distress, and was pretty worried about what was happening.

"Hmmm? What happened, Yugi?" Yami Yugi trying to reason with him.

"Hey. You're that Yugi that I saw earlier." Ichigo exclaimed. "How?"

"Why, hello there, stranger. I didn't expect to see you again." Yami remarked, despite the fact that he existed only as an image.

"Ok, bub. I need you to answer some questions. Just who are you?" Ichigo demanded, looking a bit uneasy.

"Well… let's just say that I'm Yugi's other half, or partner, if you will." Yami said.

"Partner?" What are you talking about?" Ichigo wondered.

"I am Yami Yugi. I am, what you might call, a wandering spirit within Yugi. I am his partner in duels and battles that we face together. Today, I see Yugi, and I now wonder to myself, what's gone wrong?" Yami Yugi wondered.

Just then, a hollow appeared out of nowhere, roaring loudly and violently as ever. Yugi then came to his senses, and noticed the threat that appeared before them. Yes, it was a hollow, but it looked more of a bigger threat than the "other" hollow that he was facing before.

"Damn….. how did that get here?" Ichigo then reached out to get his combat pass, ready to transform into soul reaper form. He tried, until he was stopped by Yugi.

"I'll take care of this." Yugi said bravely.

"Yugi! It's too dangerous to fight-" Ichigo said, but he thought to himself before taking initiative " If he's going to change into his other self, then…. I need to observe what would happen next."

Yugi's Millenium Puzzle began to glow. Soon afterwards, he was engulfed with bright yellow light, until a braver, more inspirational person emerged, which was Yami Yugi.

"Alright. Time to see what he's capable of." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Away with you, foul creature!" Yami Yugi spoke heroically towards the hollow, but it did nothing but just stand there, just for a while, and then charged towards him at full force. The hollow was moving so quick, it caused little gusts of winds when it dashed towards Yami Yugi

"So, I see you won't surrender anytime. Very well." Yami Yugi then pulled out his deck, got the top card from his deck, and faced it towards the hollow. Soon after, that card summoned his Dark Magician, his most trusted card to be worthy of his Ace.

"It's that same guy from earlier. He helped me destroy one of those hollows. Is this his real power? The ability to summon monsters? But…..." Ichigo wondered to himself.

_Meanwhile in the soul society…_

"Captain! Another hollow has been spotted, and it's targeting the same boy as before." A shinigami reported.

Captain Ukitake was then more aware of this boy, Yugi. Currently, he's thinking up a way of how to approach him without getting hurt. He then walks towards the senkaimon. While walking, he spotted one of his old friends, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"So… out for another quest?" Shunsui asked.

* * *

**So, that brings me to the end of this chapter. Thank you for read, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, remember to leave a review, and stay tuned for more chapters that may come.**


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters of Yugi

**So, I'm going to continue this story so I can focus on more stuff while I'm done. Doing some more collaborations, too to pass the time.**

* * *

Still dumbfounded about the events that was occurring right before him, he quickly grabbed his Soul Reaper Badge within his pocket. The Dark Magician, on the other hand, then proceeded to attack the hollow with his attacks, followed in succession of a fatal blow if the attacks succeed. He started to generate dark magic at his purple staff, aimed towards the hollow, who is charging at him head on to full speed, and blasts him. But this hollow, was not an ordinary one at all, at least from its way of fighting. It had the ability to have more faster reflexes than any other hollow in existence, almost making it equal in terms of Sonido. The hollow suddenly realizes the upcoming danger, in an instinctual way, then it proceeds to move quickly than the blast, just by dodging it by a bit. The Dark Magician was then shocked by this tactic. He was thinking to himself that if he and that hollow were matched in equal power, or this was another way of being more troublesome.

"So, you're more of a challenge than the last one I faced. Very well" Yami Yugi noted from the hollow's quick thinking.

Seeing that the hollow didn't show any kind of emotion whatsoever, it just charged towards Yami Yugi again, ignoring what the latter said.

"Get out of there, Yugi!" Ichigo yelled, but Yami Yugi just ignored him, feeling more confident than ever, kinda like an idiot with a box. "Dammit! He's gonna get killed if he keeps this up!" Ichigo then tries to use the Badge, but is halted by Yami Yugi.

"I've got this, Ichigo!" Yami Yugi yelled. "Dark Magician! Attack again!" He then commanded the Dark Magician to aim more precisely at its legs by his expression with his face and hands.

"Right!" The Dark Magician understood, and fired concentrated, small blasts of dark energy from his magical staff at the hollow's legs, hopefully trying to lose its balance, but, just like the last time, it evaded those blasts by flipping upwards into the air. The hollow then proceeded to quickly slash at the Dark Magician head on while being airborne. The Dark Magician felt a lot of pain, which in turn, was inflicted onto Yugi as well, as they both shared a spiritual bond, as when the monster got hit, the owner will too, share the pain, and Yugi took his pain quite severely. It even brought him to his knees, clutching his chest with a shocked expression. This expression alone, was enough for Ichigo to defend Yugi.

"Dammit, Yugi!" Ichigo quickly got out his Soul Reaper combat pass, and exited his body forcefully to perform a quick Getsuga Tensho onto the hollow. Sadly, the hollow quickly noticed the oncoming attack, and dodged it.

"Ichigo! I told you, I've got this!" Yami Yugi stated to Ichigo, getting up from his moment of pain.

"Yugi, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Ichigo sternly replied back, hoping that Yugi would let this matter to his hands.

Yami Yugi then smirks, thinking that it would be fun to team up with this 'Substitute Soul Reaper'

"Alright then, but as an added measure, I will aid you in dealing with this hollow." Yugi concluded.

Ichigo scoffs at him, thinking that his bravery, was nothing but just talk. "Well, don't get so cocky." And as he finished said that, he leaped towards the hollow with full force, with Zangetsu in hand. Once he was in position to make a move, he unleashed a Getguga Tensho towards the Hollow, in a straight, strong wave. Unfortunately, the hollow couldn't get out of the way to avoid the attack, and has lost its left side, leaving behind a helpless hollow who is now hoping on one foot to keep himself stable.

"Well then, it looks like the hollow couldn't 'stand us', am I right?" Yugi remarked to Ichigo with a thumbs up, and bit of wit. Ichigo couldn't help, but just roll his eyes in disgust.

"Can you quit making those ridiculous remarks, and just beat this thing?" Ichigo annoying asks.

Yugi smirks. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll gladly help" Yami Yugi proceeds to draw a card from his deck box located in his belt, and pulls out his summoned skull. "Now then, Summoned Skull! Take to the field!" And as he said this, his Summoned Skull appears.

"What the?" Ichigo pondered again. "Yugi! This is not the time to goof off!"

"Patience, Ichigo. This monster is here to help." Yugi clarified, and proceeds to assume his usual battle position. "Now, Summoned Skull! Aim for his head, with Lightning Strike!"

The Summoned Skull proceeds to attack the hollow with its strong attack, successfully spot on. The hollow screamed in pain as it got wounded, but engaged to counterattack with both of its fists. Ichigo prevented this, by firing a Getsuga Tensho, cutting off both of its arms.

"You could at least watch where you're going." Ichigo stated.

"My monsters always have my back. No matter how hard the situation might be, they will always be there for me." Yami Yugi simply replied with a bit or arrogence.

Looking at Yugi with a 'Really?' expression, he got more and more disappointed with each of Yugi's claims. But, the hollow, who was still not down yet, charged towards Yami Yugi. Ichigo quickly took notice, but was too late.

"Yugi! Watch out!"

Yami Yugi turned around, only to be seconds away from a certain death. "Oh no" Yugi thought. "I don't have enough time to say my commands."

"_**Shnk"**_

Suddenly, a bright blue arrow was shot through the hollow's head, successfully killing it, once and for all. After that, the hollow disintegrated.

"What? I thought that hollow was already dead." Yami Yugi said.

"Then you guessed wrong."

There, before Yami and Ichigo, was a bright blue bow glowing brightly, with a tall-looking person with glasses, with a composed look.

"Well…Yami Yugi. Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? But, that will be all for today, and I really hoped you've enjoyed. If you did, remember to leave a review, and a favourite, and stay tuned for more chapters such as this one in the future.**


End file.
